A Night Of Love
by Fox-san
Summary: Episode 45. Ichigo resists Kisshu and now he is down. Will there be someone to bring back his hopes?


**A Night of Love**

**WARNING**: OOC if you can find. 2 OCs. No like no read! Has nothing to do with Magic Knight Rayearth! Just borrowed a name. I am NOT bashing Aoyama, I swear!

_Edit: _ just few mistakes and one word that was missing.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for 2 OCs!**

"_Ichigo, come with me. I know you'll understand."_

"_No, Kisshu. I love Aoyama-kun. He's the only man for me."_

Words echoed in his mind as Kisshu stood there, on the roof. Ichigo said 'no' and that was killing him. He loved her. He went through everything and yet, she said 'no'. He wanted to die. And more important, he wanted to kill _that_ Aoyama – the man responsible for this… all of this.

Somewhere between Earth and Space two figures were looking at the screen.

"Yet again you are watching him." Cold voice said.

"Sorry, Sister I… I…" Softer voice tried to explain herself. "I hate to see him the way he is now… Sad…Helpless… It's breaking my heart!" The young one cried.

"Very well." A cold sigh ran through the air. "Do as you wish, BUT remember, don't make any illusions. He loves Ichigo. Whatever you do, don't hurt yourself." With that she turned away and disappeared.

"I'll do my best." The smaller one disappeared.

Sun was setting down, but Kisshu was not in a hurry. He wanted to be alone. He heard strange sounds, but ignored them. Footsteps were coming closer to his direction. Feeling danger he spun around to hit, but froze.

In front of him was standing a girl. She had brown, almost orange hair, Safire green eyes. She was wearing pink sleeveless dress and knee long pink boots. Fear was written in her eyes as she stood there frozen, just looking at him.

"Sorry… I took you for a wrong person." Kisshu said and smiled a sad smile.

"It's… It's ok! Sorry to bother you. I didn't mean it." She bowled.

"Don't apologize…" Kisshu said and wanted to fly away, but something was holding him there. So he just turned his face to the setting sun.

"What should I do? What should I say? How to start? Sister, help!" The young once mind screamed. It was first time she had to support someone. Her sister was always supporting someone and she, she was just watching. It always seemed that the older one was perfect. She always knew **what **to say and **when** to do it. But now, she was all alone.

"May… May I know your name?" Se asked shyly and almost audible. Kisshu didn't felt like answering nor being here, but for some reason he spoke.

"Kisshu." He stated not looking at her. She was silent for a while.

"Nice to meet you. I am Maria." She did it. For the first time she gathered the right amount of courage and spoke. But Kisshu didn't say a word.

"What should I do?" She thought. "Sister!" Not getting answer Maria started to cry. She turned away from Kisshu, covered her eyes with her hands and quietly sobbed.

Hearing sobs Kisshu turned to see where they were coming from. But he saw only Maria.

"Why is she crying?" He thought.

"Her boyfriend betrayed her." He heard a cold voice in his head.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"It doesn't mater. What maters is a girl in front of you. Her boyfriend betrayed her."

"Betrayed her? How?" Kisshu asked, not sure why.

"He told her that he loved her and just toyed with her. Made fun of her. She loved him with all her heart, but he…" A voice trailed off.

"He!" Kisshu demanded feeling his blood boil.

"He already **had** a girlfriend. She was just a toy…" The voice kept talking until Kisshu couldn't take it anymore. The image of Aoyama appeared in his mind. Now he wanted to know who that bastard was. He came to Maria and made her look at him.

"Maria, who was the man that betrayed you?" Maria didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't want to remember him… Never again…" Maria found herself saying. She knew it was her sister talking through her and was grateful. She was saved. She leaned in Kisshu's chest trying to stop her tears.

"That sun of the submariner! (1)" Kisshu cursed once more as he hugged the Safire eyed girl.

"Thank you sister." Maria thanked as she hugged green hair boy back.

They stood this way for a long time. Kisshu's anger disappeared. Comforting the girl he found comfort instead. He felt warm and love in her. He didn't know why, but he let it go. He just wanted to feel needed.

There was no sun in the sky and stars started to shine. Maria shivered.

"Are you cold?" Kisshu asked.

"A little bit. But don't worry!" Maria smiled. "I'll be fine." _And especially in your arms_. She blushed as she thought about it.

Kisshu looked at the girl in front of him. He recalled Ichigo smiling to Aoyama… But this girl… She was smiling just for him. Kisshu looked deep into Safire eyes and found himself sinking. Her eyes were full of pure love. Suddenly Kisshu found himself leaning down.

Maria smiled to Kisshu. She loved him and didn't want to hide it. Instead, she wanted to show him her feelings. But there was a little but… No she won't think about it! Not now! Later… Maybe… She was brought back to reality when she felt Kisshu's lips on hers.

At first Maria didn't know what to do. "Someone help." She thought.

"Just title your head to the left and try to kiss him back." She heard a replay and did what was told to. She didn't know why, but it seemed that as she did this Kisshu more ate her than was kissing.

Kisshu found himself kissing Maria. For sometime she didn't respond. Angry and sad he was about to pull away, but then Maria titled her head to one side giving him more access. She was new to this, he could tell. So he just kissed her.

Kisshu broke the kiss feeling the small female go out of breath. He opened his eyes only to see she her eyes closed. Not letting his chance fly by, he leaned down for another kiss.

Somewhere between Earth and Space a lone figure was watching the screen. Suddenly the screen became black.

"Presea!" She heard someone call. She was teleported to the place where another dark figure was.

"Yes, master." She said looking directly into his eyes.

"On your knees!" he ordered. However, got only snarl in response.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked. "Is there something you want?" The man smirked.

"Maybe. However, not now. Now, I want your obedient! And where is your sister?" He asked not seeing the young girl by Presea's side.

"She's on a mission. She'll be back, by tomorrow. Don't worry, she's my sister…"

"Because she is your sister, I am worried the most! You are unpredictable! I hope you _do_ remember she has to stay pure for 2 more millennia's." He cut her. She was quiet. The man knew she won't speak, but understand. Having enough of her he teleported her back.

"Well, that's too bad sir." Presea smirked as she turned to the screen that showed making out couple.

Kisshu pulled back breathless. They looked at each other for some time.

"I know a place where we'll be warm." Kisshu smiled. "Wanna go?" He asked, Maria nodded.

"Sure. It's getting chilly." Kisshu smirked.

"Come here." He hugged her tightly. Maria didn't understand why, but moved a bit closer and they both disappeared.

"Where are we?" Maria asked as they appeared in a strange place. Everywhere were ruins, like a lost city.

"In a dimension that just the two of us will be here." Kisshu said. Maria blushed at the last sentence. Kisshu looked at the blushing girl. She was looking away. He used his index finger to make look at him. As their eyes met Kisshu leaned down to kiss her. But before their lips met he whispered:

"Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

As the atmosphere was getting hotter Pai's computer alarmed.

"What is it Pai?" Taruto asked.

"Energy. Great amount of energy is used."

"You know who's?"

"Kisshu…" Pai said.

"He may be in danger! Let's go!" Taruto shouted. Pai just nodded thinking. He stood up and both of them froze. They saw a shadow. "Kisshu?" Taruto asked. But no one answered.

"Kisshu!" Pai demanded. Shadow moved. Pai and Taruto started to fly after the shadow. Suddenly it disappeared. They ran after the shadow.

It took them all night to chase 'Kisshu's' shadow. Pai thought of a plan and they both surrounded the figure.

"Kisshu, what game are you playing!" Pai demanded.

"Yeah! What's with you Kisshu?" Taruto asked from behind.

"I already did my job." They heard female voice. Sun was rising and revealed the true identity of a shadow.

Pai and Taruto were staring at her in awe. Her hair was dancing in a wind, oceanic eyes were reflecting rising sun. Orange sky was making her even beautiful than she already was.

Taruto fled near Pai still looking and examining the woman.

Pai, on the other hand, was caught in her blue eyes.

"Who… Who are you?" Taruto more asked than demanded, though he wished it sounded otherwise.

"My name is Presea." Woman smiled and disappeared.

"W-Wait!" Taruto shouted in vain. She was already gone. "What a strange woman. What do you think Pai? Pai?" Taruto looked at his friend. Pai was still looking in a direction where woman named Presea was few seconds ago. "PAI! WAKE UP!" Taruto shouted in Pai's ear.

"You said something?" Pai asked a bit confused.

"You like that woman, don't you?" Taruto asked. Pai slightly blushed.

"Nonsense. Let's go find Kisshu." He said and they both disappeared.

In the ruin world Maria woke up in Kisshu's arms. The blanked was covering them both. She didn't realize when he brought it, but it didn't mater. She just admired the sleeping man. His green hair was covering his eyes. Maria brushed them aside and Kisshu caught her hand. His eyes shot open, but instead of golden once they were light blue.

After few seconds his eyes turned to normal and he kissed her hand.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"It's ok." Maria smiled. Kisshu smiled back. "It's time." Maria whispered almost audibly as she got up and started to dress.

"Time for what?" Kisshu asked playfully. But soon his playfulness disappeared. She was silent and that scared him. Maria was fully clothed as she turned to face semi-naked green haired boy. "Time for what?" Kisshu demanded. He felt panic as he saw tears rolling down Maria's cheeks.

"Maria, it's time." They both heard a cold voice. Kisshu spun around to see a woman. She was wearing blue jeans and sky blue shirt even shoes where blue. But everything matched her eyes. Only long hair was brown.

"TIME FOR WHAT!" Kisshu shouted.

"For me to leave…" Maria whispered.

"What?" Kisshu asked, fear and confusion in his eyes.

"I have to go…" Maria stepped forward. Now she was standing in front of the confused boy.

"What? Why? No…" Kisshu whispered back. Maria lowered her head.

"Sorry, but I have to go…" She whispered regretting every word that escaped her lips.

"No… NO! I won't let you go!" Kisshu shouted. Just then Pai and Taruto appeared.

"What's the meaning…" Pai was cut off as a hand covered his mouth. In front of him was standing Presea.

"Stay out of this." She said in a cold voice. Her eyes showing no emotions. Pai nodded 'yes' and she removed her hand. Taruto didn't dare to say a word. He just looked at the two and then at Kisshu and another girl. He was confused, but decided to ask them later.

"Kisshu… I have to go…" Maria explained. "I… I'm sorry…"

"Why?" Kisshu asked losing his hope and at the same time thinking how to take her away with him.

"I… I can't explain." She said and hoped he won't ask her any questions.

"What? Why? Why can't you explain? WHY?" Kisshu grabbed her by shoulders. "Answer me!" He demanded.

Pai and Taruto wanted to calm Kisshu, but they both looked at the woman near Pai. She looked at the arguing couple as if nothing was happening. She was calm. They looked at each other and then back at the couple.

"I am not human…" Maria whispered. Three boys where taken aback.

"What? Then who or what are you?" Kisshu asked anger and fear in his eyes.

"I am one of many soldiers that brings back hope to the once that lost it. This is my first mission…" She trailed off.

"So everything was…"

"Everything was true." A cold voice cut Kisshu. "We are hope guardians, that's true. We are immortal. That's what Maria had to tell you. As guardians we cannot have feeling, or family. But looks like one of us broke the rules." She looked at Maria, who looked at the ground. "She has feelings for you... And strong once." She smiled a sad smile; this shocked everyone. "Your hope was not meant to be revived, but… You just were lucky…" Then she looked at the two near her. "Sorry, but I had to keep you two away."

"That's ok. I understand." Pai said in his serious voice.

"Away from what?" Taruto demanded looking suspiciously at them. The four blushed. Especially Maria and Kisshu. Everyone looked at Presea. She lowered herself to the Taruto's level.

"When you grow up, you'll understand." She smiled and placed a light kiss on Taruto's cheek. Seeing this Maria and Kisshu found themselves smiling. Taruto blushed and Pai felt a bit jealous. Presea stood up and looked at the two lovers, her face getting colder. "And now we have to go." She said. Maria turned to Kisshu and placed a light kiss on his lips, but pulled away before he could respond. Then she turned to her sister and started to go. But suddenly two strong arms stopped her, wrapping themselves around her waist.

"Thank you for showing me love." Kisshu whispered in her ear.

"It was my pleasure." Maria said feeling hot tears in her eyes.

"Will I see you again?" He asked tightening his grip on her. He already decided, no matter what her answer will be, he'll take her out of here.

"Yes, you'll see her again. And probably sooner than you think." Everyone looked at Presea. "She broke a rule, so she'll be punished. And I think YOU will have to take care of her." Presea's cold voice rang in Kisshu's head. And the look in her eyes made him believe her words. "But you have to let her go, for now." If anyone knew what and when to say, so that was Presea. She looked at Kisshu and suddenly everyone saw something so rare that Maria thought she was imagining it. Presea smiled her warm smile.

Pai couldn't help, but feel new feelings inside him. He couldn't explain the feeling, but it was getting stronger ever second. And her smile, it made him want to take her somewhere out of this place. These feelings were new and Pai didn't understand them, but hell, they were too strong to ignore.

"Maria." Cold voice brought back everyone to reality. Maria nodded and started to go. As she did so, she felt Kisshu's hands let her go. She thanked him in her mind.

Kisshu let Maria go. Presea's words assured him. Somehow he felt he could trust her, but why? He didn't know. Kisshu snapped back to reality, just before girls were about to disappear.

"I swear, I'll find you if you won't come back, Maria! I swear!" Kisshu shouted. Girls disappeared, but before that Maria looked at Kisshu and he knew she understood. Somehow this made him feel better… No, it made him feel _loved_.

**The End**

**A/N: Ok, don't hunt me down Kisshu fans! I was stalked for weeks to write this. But if you want a story with Kisshu or Pai or someone other, please let me know. Just write me your e-mail and I will contact you ASAP.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
